A Cruise across the sea/Exploring the Ship
Here is how the friends and families take the cruise in An Equestrian Tail. The next day, The cruise line is open. Yuna and her friends and their families are coming aboard. Green Bills: Remember, Connie. Behave well. Connie: Yes, Daddy. The Journals are in the bags of Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: I can't wait for the best cruise ever. Princess Luna: I'm glad you're excited, Yuna. Hiro: Off we go. SpongeBob SquarePants: All aboard! Then, The whistle blows as the S.S. Headliner II is about to set sail with the acre hoists. Princess Yuna: This is so cool! Kevin: Aloha! Stuart: (playing his guitar and sings "What a Wonderful World") Bob: Bye, Bye! On the S.S. Headliner II, Yuna and her friends planned to take a look around the ship. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, Can we go? Hiro: Of course, Yuna. Princess Luna: Have fun. Princess Skyla: Thanks, Auntie Luna. Princess Cadance: Be careful, Girls. Princess Flurry Heart: I will. Time Line: (finishing up his GPS Compass) Now, I'm ready. Snowdrop: What did you make, Time Line? Time Line: I've invented my GPS Compass. The Royal Crusaders: Cool! Connie: This is so excited! Vanellope von Schweetz: This is so exciting! The foals set off. In the theater room, The foals pushed through the crowd to get a closet look. Vanellope von Schweetz: Excuse me. Time Line: Pardon me. Princess Yuna: Pardon me! Grandpa Redbeard: (through the microphone) Laddies and Gentlemen, Allow me and me crew to prepare in honor of Princess Yuna! The song, "Drunken Sailor" begins as the crowd cheered. The Pirate Chorus: What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning Shave his belly with a rusty razor Shave his belly with a rusty razor Shave his belly with a rusty razor Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning Put him in the longboat until he's sober Put him in the longboat until he's sober Put him in the longboat until he's sober Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning That's what we do with a drunken sailor That's what we do with a drunken sailor That's what we do with a drunken sailor Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Early in the morning After the song, A huge thundercloud was heard. Dipper Pines: What was that? Phineas Flynn: Let's go! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225